


当时的月亮

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 民国
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: 旧恩恰似蔷薇水，滴在罗衣到死香。





	当时的月亮

年前蒋依依来看他，提了一盒饼干来。

“我昨天做多了些，就想着给师兄送点来。还酿了一瓶玫瑰酒，今天忙忘了，下回有空给你带来。”

蒋依依是仍然像从前在学校时那样叫他做师兄的。吴磊起身去厨房找了只密封的饼干筒出来，一面把饼干装进去一面笑着道：“那就先提前谢谢你了。”

 

他从冰箱里取出昨天买的蛋糕和点心，拿白磁盘装了端出来，咖啡和方糖是已经备好在茶几上的。客室里萦绕着咖啡馥郁的香气，蒸气腾腾，熏得人有些困倦。蒋依依坐在对面，她的头发新烫过，一绺绺卷曲得极其细致，一直披散在肩头，修身的墨绿色缎面洋服衬出一副挺拔高挑的身材。她嫁得好，在纽约这些年更是混的风生水起。此刻她从盘子里拈了块点心在手里，有一搭没一搭地同他对话，那样子活脱脱是熟稔的美国上流社会太太的腔调了——她自己仿佛也有些觉得，忽然带着几分感慨地唏嘘道：“那时候哪里想得到会有今天——！在公寓里喝红茶吃点心，呵！”

吴磊面上笑着，心里也被她勾起几分慨叹。他们中学那时候确实是极端的困难，饭都吃不饱，哪里还敢奢求其他。他们学校的食堂在当时要算得高过平均水平了，仍是做得极坏，极稀的稀粥，清水里浮着几粒米，并上齁咸的腌菜，便是一餐了；偶尔极宽裕的时候，就有颗粒粗粝的黑面包，每人一片，加两片切得极薄的罐头咸牛肉。难以下咽都是其次，主要是食不果腹，顿顿饿得前胸贴后背。

 

但学校配给的份额是只有那么多的，只能另寻出路。学校围墙外有一家小饭铺，卖馒头和客饭，一直开到凌晨，偶尔还卖年糕团。水磨的年糕，里面裹油条、红糖和芝麻。他们是寄宿学校，于是半夜翻墙去吃宵夜，给抓到过几回，后来学校就采用最原始的办法，在围墙边沿上抹一层水泥，趁着未干歪歪斜斜地插上大块的玻璃碴。

 

后来还是吴磊托他在上海的亲戚隔三差五地带点罐头和饼干来，他们宿舍里私下地分。白天时不敢拿出来，别人看到了如果来讨，又不好不给。只能在晚上熄了灯以后偷摸着拿出来，食物的味道房间里来回地打转，怎么都散不干净了。

有一回他们家在乡下的佃户带了自家腌的腊肉来，那肉在他们家里不得人心，再来送东西时就拿报纸包了一并送来。肉又柴又硬，根本没法下口，味道还大，难以隐匿。宿舍里没有锅——就拿两个洋铁的脸盆倒扣着炖。

还是刘昊然想的主意。用脸盆炖肉这种事，也就他能想得出来。

 

想到刘昊然——吴磊略略地醒过神来，对面的蒋依依也意识到自己失言，闪躲着他的目光，喉咙里轻轻咳了一声，掩饰性地去端桌上的茶杯，杯子移到唇边，她再开口时便已换了话题：“这周末就是八月十五了，”她道，“师兄过来家里吃饭？”

吴磊笑笑，“不麻烦了，你们一家人过就好。节日嘛，不就图个形式。”心里知道这也是她的体贴，逢年过节的不肯晾他一个人，总千方百计地邀他跟他们一家人一起过节。这会儿她果不然地拧起了两道眉毛，不由分说道：“有什么麻不麻烦的——说好了啊，我今年还让他们从国内给我带的月饼，师兄也好多年没吃过月饼了吧？”

他晓得盛情难却，便也不再推辞，笑笑地应承下来。蒋依依急着去赴一个晚宴，再谈了几句便也起身来告辞了。他将她送到楼下，直到看着她上了车才回身上楼。太阳是早已西沉了，四周都染上沉沉的暮色，然而夜晚往往才是纽约城最热闹的时候。那份热闹一向是与他不相干的。

他收拾了桌上吃剩的茶点，蒋依依其实不常到他家来，他们见面往往是约在外面的咖啡店，或是中国城里走味的中国菜馆，当然他有时也往她家去，往往是应她慷慨的节日晚餐邀约。今天纯粹是意外，那个晚宴离这里不远，她便顺便上来给他送饼干——他们若是像今日这样无事可做地面面相觑，他总觉得尴尬，一不留心就要触及某些禁忌的字眼。他们彼此达成心照不宣的默契，向来是不谈那些过去的事的。哪怕有许多事连她也不知道——从前在国内时他是她的师兄，他当她是妹妹，——有许多事情，自然不便和妹妹说。

 

他那时只有同刘昊然是无话不谈的——乱世里能找到那样一个意气相投的人毕竟是很难。在学校里同吃同住，偶尔也短暂地逃出令人窒息的学校生活，逃开又冷又硬的黑面包和全是锅巴的燕麦粥，他们单独出校去看电影，因着这自由时间格外宝贵，总是一气连着看两三场。片子也是不挑的——当然其实也没什么可挑，从国外引进来的电影都大同小异，来来回回地，不过是歌颂爱情、自由、革命，那都是些于他们而言遥不可及的东西，披着金碧辉煌的外衣，像外国巧克力糖广告里金头发大胸脯的女人，也像那盒子里的外国糖果，都是外来世界里梦幻而精致的诱惑。触手可及的，毕竟还是学校刷石灰的围墙、配给不足的劣质方糖、脸盆炖着的咸而硬的肉。他对那时候那些电影印象总很寡淡，大抵也是因为这个。

 

然而对于看电影时候身旁的刘昊然，记忆却总也是很清楚的，是忘也忘不掉。他看电影时若是微笑了，那必定不是因为片子绝佳，而是他从中看到了什么可笑之处；眉头皱起了，便要么是电影极坏，要么是真的令他触动。他也是后来才发现自己的观察竟然细微到了如此地步，或许没能对那些电影产生印象，倒是他自己的问题。

 

看完电影总是在外面吃过饭才回去，一周一次的机会，不能够不珍惜。菜端上来，他拿着筷子把里面的豆子一粒粒挑出去，豆腐也是绝对不吃的。

“你多少吃一点罢，”刘昊然皱着眉头劝他，他自然不会听。

后来就把豆子直接挑进刘昊然的碗里。

 

他的同学们赶着自由恋爱的时代新潮，为了显示自己的摩登，热衷于搞“四人恋爱”，他俩在其中却是例外。仿佛达成某种心照不宣的默契般地，对此绝口不提；当然他们若是想找女伴，自然是很容易。

那时蒋依依的父亲是他们学校的教员，她比他们低一级，和父亲一同住在学校的公寓里。他们两家自幼便熟识的，教员的公寓用水比他们方便，没有固定的熄灯时间，她母亲便常常很盛情地要替他洗衣服。他推拒了几回，后来实在拗不过，又不忍再扫她的好意，便挑了几件不常穿的较正式的衬衫拿去给她——他自己总不敢洗那衬衫，担心给洗坏了。两天后是蒋依依替她母亲送绞干了的衣服来，几件衬衫都替他熨得棱角分明，凑近了还闻见上面沾着的一股若有似无的香气，不知道是什么牌子的皂角，柔和的属于女性的气息。蒋依依站在男生宿舍前，自然很扎眼，给他的舍友看到了，免不了一顿调侃；他此后便说什么也不肯再拿衣服去洗。

 

然而就仅仅那一回，蒋依依将洗好的衣服送来还他时也被刘昊然看见了，当时没说什么，他人调笑时他只是跟着抿唇笑了一笑，掉过脸去看他自己的书。此后几天里一切如常，也并未见对他冷淡，只是周日午饭时他突然宣布取消下午例行的约会。理由也很正当，他要留校为下周的大考温习。

他便自己去了。照例看了电影，今日的片子是他看过最坏的一部，简直无聊透顶，不晓得有没有身旁无人让他观察的缘故；心中总觉得闷着一股气，草草地吃了些东西，回校前围墙外的饭铺恰好摆摊出来，他停下来买了两个年糕团，路上吃掉一个，剩下一个握在手里，隔着纸袋冒着热气，温热地蒸着他的手。

 

刘昊然却不在宿舍里。他把年糕倒扣在饭盒里，边看书边等着他，他始终没回来。后来听见其他人说他是同谭家的小姐去约会了。吴磊怔了一怔，心脏像被只大手扯着似的，直坠向胃部；后半夜他翻来覆去睡不着，眼睛睁着盯着上方的床板，刘昊然是不久前才回来的，那时已经临近熄灯，大家都躲在床铺上拉起了蚊帐，他忙着去洗漱，半个字没提和谭小姐约会的事。饭盒里的年糕在刘昊然回来前他便泄愤一般地吃掉了，冷透的糯米里红糖和猪油结了块，他胃里一阵阵翻江倒海般的恶心，心里跟着发胀，难受得要命，更加难以入睡。

后来大概是他翻身的动静太大，刘昊然从上铺下来，俯下身来看他，问“不舒服？”他不便讲那些背后那些隐情，说出来实在显得小家子气；而刘昊然既是问了，他又不能不答，便只说大概是吃多了不消化。黑暗里刘昊然仿佛是盯着他看了一会儿，然后叹了口气蹲下来，竟然伸手替他揉起了肚子。吴磊全身僵直，隔着睡衣和被单他仿佛仍能感受到那手掌的热度，温热而有力……温热地蒸着他的手的年糕……刘昊然也不同他讲话，只低着头，月光从他身后敞开的窗帘里漏了一些进来，照出他耳廓边缘细腻的一层绒毛。

 

他眼睛没朝他看，只望着头顶的纱帐：“你和谭小姐……”

他也知道他们关系非同寻常。刘昊然对她似乎是格外的青眼有加。

 

刘昊然沉默了半晌，手上的动作没停，过了会儿才压着声音笑出来：“你少听他们胡说罢。”

他觉得他答的模棱两可，有些不甘心，还要再问，又显得是他斤斤计较，便有些窘似的去抓刘昊然的手，道：“好些了。”

 

刘昊然停下来，仍是蹲着抬头看他。他自己还没觉得，原来脸先红了起来，蒸得他脸颊和耳根一起火辣辣地烧着。月光那么亮，不知道被刘昊然看去了多少。

又是一阵难熬的沉默，然后刘昊然将手抽回去，忽然讲了句不相干的话：“以后我替你洗那些衬衫。”他这句话莫名其妙，仿佛自己也觉得了，又急冲冲地补充，“反正我洗一个人的也是洗。”

 

他爬上去后吴磊躺在被子里，仍然感到脸上热烘烘的，那热气退下去后，立刻觉得凉，可见刚才是有多么的烫。然而嘴角是压不下去，也不知道是哪个部分值得笑，明白他们大抵都生了一场不相干的气，也晓得至此已经重归于好。第二天起来后刘昊然同他一切如常，然而仿佛有些事情是不再一样了。只是都不去提，又是他们间的一种心照不宣的默契。

 

后来进了大学也照旧如此。他们都留在上海，进的同一所大学——旗鼓相当，时常被拿出来作比较，然而关系好也是周知的，知道他俩不会被这种比较挑拨。那时的局势更加的乱了，他父亲已经商量着要将他送去留洋。打从他出生起便计划了的事情，他自己从前也很期待；然而如今却有了些近乡情怯的感触，一拖再拖，为了逃避，连回家的次数都少了。

他也尽量不去想是为了刘昊然。

那年冬天刘昊然告假回家去了几日，对他说是父亲生病了，情况似乎并不很好。吴磊跟着忧心，送他到火车站去。他提前去排队买的沈大成的点心，火车临开动前他将油纸包着的桂花糕塞进刘昊然怀里——山参在这世道里是比金子还稀奇的东西，他们家亲戚上次给他捎来的一小包，他偷偷地给一起包进了纸袋里。

 

后来还是他去蒋依依家吃饭。都知道他同刘昊然关系好，餐桌上蒋依依母亲张罗着替他布菜，鱼肚子上最好的一块夹进吴磊碗里，无意道：“昊然订婚的那个女孩子，磊磊见过的罢？”

这才知道他回家是去订婚。怪不得临走时看他的神情那样动容又怪异——他至此方才理解何为晴天霹雳。

 

他第一个反应仍是不相信——如果他真是回去订婚怎么会不告诉他？去蒋家吃饭那天刘昊然恰好销假回来，他一路走回宿舍去，一路上心乱如麻。既急于问他个究竟，又忽然感到害怕。时候不早了，校园里见不到什么人，头上天色也渐渐地黑了，有星星冒出头来一闪一闪。月光明亮冰凉——中学时候那个晚上在他脑海里偶一闪现，他心中像被这月光照了个透亮，有些明白刘昊然若是真有意瞒着他，也并非没有缘由可溯。

 

咬着牙回去，不消再多问，一推门便知道大势已去了——宿舍里其他人围坐着传送一张照片，彼此脸上的笑容很挪揄，比从前调侃他和蒋依依时候的还要更微妙些。那人背对着他站在窗户旁边喝水，脚边的皮箱还没来得及收拾起来。听见声音扭身过来，看见是他就脸色一变，一点没有别后重逢的欣喜——然而他要去拦的时候已经太晚，照片恰好递到吴磊手边。他低头去看，相片上面一个长发的女子，约莫比他们要小两三岁，讲不出是什么脸型，但可以称得上美。穿白衬衫，洒着圆点的及膝的裙子，头发说不好是烫还是没烫。大而幽深的眼睛，望着镜头十分甜美地笑着。吴磊自问用了最苛刻的眼光去看，竟然仍是挑不出什么错处来。

真到了这份上，他嘴边反而挤出一丝笑容来，有意地模拟着旁人脸上那份微妙，然而心里也知道自己演的实在是糟。说了什么倒是记不清了，但记得后来宿舍里只剩下他们两个人的时候就实在是僵得很了，以他们从前的关系来看，吴磊怎么也不需要像现在这般醋意滔天——他意识到这个，极谨慎地遮掩着不让那嫉妒现出端倪来。所幸刘昊然似乎也并非那样从容，他在那里收拾他的箱子，一件件衣服拿出来，本来已经叠得平平整整，又抹开再重叠一次，而且叠得极慢极慢。吴磊知道他不过是为了让自己手上有点事做。

 

后来他就问：“你预备什么时候结婚呢？”

刘昊然仍叠着他那好似永远叠不完的衣服，嘴里应得很含糊，他心里火气更甚，有意要拿话来激他：“我不久就要到美国去了。”

他也不算骗人，不过知道这决心必须得刘昊然开口了他才能真的下定。那人沉默了半晌，却忽然抬起头来冲他笑，也不再像方才那么畏畏缩缩，那笑容里现出一抹一闪而过的凄然的神色，“吴磊，我没法跟你一起去美国的。”

他道：“我以为你早就明白。”

 

他僵住了；继而便是一阵阵颤抖，一场从内而外地成摧枯拉朽之势的灾难，从中学时那个夜晚一直蔓延直他眼前。他眼里发紧，刘昊然仍沉默地矗立在那里；他开门出去，手上其实没用多大力道，门还是摔得砰一声巨响。

 

刘昊然自然是不会追出来。

 

他和刘昊然那些恩恩怨怨，连蒋依依也略知一二。其实也没见的闹得怎样惊天动地，不过是他们从前要好的过分，如今一分道扬镳了，很难不引起旁人的传闻和揣测。那时他们身边同性恋爱的例子也不是没有，女生互相抄写情诗，走廊上拖着手一齐走过去——然而他总觉得他和刘昊然要不同些，他们没有交换过情书，没有拖过手，那些心思甚至没有真正对彼此开诚布公地讲过。唯一有的不过是那个晚上，刘昊然温热的手，隔着好几层的布料，依然几乎要烫伤他的皮肤。

他留洋时候住的公寓逼仄得紧，一张铁架床，一把椅子来做书桌，地方小得腾不开身。连窗子也没有，看不见月亮。他对此很难不感到劫后重生的庆幸。

 

电台每日播报国内的战事。大陆的学校大多是停课了，他不知道刘昊然是留在上海还是回家去了，是不是已经完婚，有娇妻陪伴在侧，连他是生是死也不再知。他想他大抵还是活着的罢，若是死了，他总不会一点知觉都没。

他囫囵地读完书，毕了业，留在大学的实验室里工作，甚至结了一次婚——他是真正地结过一次婚的，认真地打算白头偕老。是他在来纽约的船上认识的华人圈里有名的交际花，抽细长的薄荷味的香烟，穿赤霞色抹胸，绿色短裤，娴熟地和船上的男人调情。其中当然包括吴磊，他看起来是那种家底深厚的中国少爷。她讲话时将烟喷在吴磊脸上，那味道很呛，就像她那一套过分娴熟的妩媚一样，透露出她的低劣和下等；然而至于他为什么始终地同她保有联络，拿出钱来请她去纽约最高级的法国餐馆用餐，最后终于就在那个餐馆和她求了婚——连他自己也想不通。

 

她中菜做得很坏，外头中国城餐馆里卖的那些，走味倒是其次，主要是贵。他父亲被他气得够呛，不至于断绝他的经济来源，也确确实实缩减了一大半。他用从前二分之一的生活费去养两个人——自然是不指望她去赚钱的，说不定偶尔还要补贴她在外面那些男人。于是后来就还是吴磊来做。来来去去不过一道红烧肉，肉不会炸，黑乎乎几片浮在油汪汪的锅里。他免不了要想起许多年前那锅拿铁盆炖的腊肉。

 

后来就开始吵架。她总嫌他拿回来的钱太少——他心里知道那也不过是借口。他知道她一直疑心他在外面有别的女人，虽然知道以他的性格绝对不会，但她风月场沉浮多年了，当然也看出他不爱她。

蒋依依自然看不起他的妻子。明里暗里地也同他提过几次，那个教他妻子跳华尔兹的俄国人——终于有天凌晨她从外面回来，将手里提着的银色高跟鞋往床下一甩，扑过来抱住他的脊背。

 

“我真的尽力了，”她喃喃道。他没动，任由她抱着，感觉到两行泪流进他的颈窝里。

 

他离婚后蒋依依便开始常常地带他去各种沙龙，节日时请他去家里吃晚饭，左不过是担心他一个人太寂寞。然而尽管她像她那位母亲一样慷慨而热情，总将鱼肚子上最好那一块肉放进他面前的碗里，他同她还有她的家庭，再亲近也始终有层隔膜在。他始终不曾告诉她后来他又再见过刘昊然，那时候国内的战争刚刚结束，他冒着风险千里迢迢地飞过来见他，在战后那样紧张的情势下，是不留神就要丧命的事情。

他带刘昊然去他常去的亚洲餐馆，很大一盆香料烧的咖喱端上来，里面煮着各种各样的菜和肉。他们像是刚刚看完一场十七岁时候的电影出来，他舀起汤底里的豆腐，依然是夹进刘昊然的碗里。

 

后来他们去了旅馆。那房间很旧很脏，他身下的床铺却惊人的软。屋子里开着窗子，因为是白天，他们拉着窗帘，刘昊然的手仍然温热，多了些茧，让他颤抖僵硬得比十七岁那时候更厉害。

“我要结婚了，”他说这句话的时候仍然被刘昊然抱在怀里，他身体抖得快要碎了，声音里夹着喘息，柔软而婉转地宣布，“我不会等你一辈子。”

 

 

蒋依依有段时间积极地替他引见女人，他一一地都回绝了。他自己心里知道，有些事情一辈子赌一回就够了，再多的他也输不起了。

就像他那一场豪赌，最后换来那两行滚烫的眼泪至今像是烙在他颈后的皮肤上，不过是一刹那的谅解和温情，就像她终于知道也舍得在同他吃饭的时候熄掉手上气味呛人的薄荷烟。为了这两行廉价的眼泪和温情——当初放着那样似海的深情却不肯要，白白地给浪费掉——他当初怎样说的？“我不会等你一辈子”，终于是报了当年的仇。哪怕后来未必不知道刘昊然当年不过是怕他为了他不肯出洋去，但他始终气他的自以为是——怕是他这辈子说过的最残忍的一句话，刘昊然惨白的脸色带来的快感也不过是一瞬间，此后还有漫长的半生，无穷无尽的冰冷的悔恨。就像世界打了个太极，转过身才发现那刀刃仍是向着自己。

 

他抬头看着月亮——刚刚中秋晚宴里喝下去的两杯威士忌还在他的胃里炙热地灼烧，可惜不会再有那样一只手了——月亮倒是有的，二十年，三十年，一百年，它总还在那里。是纽约还是上海，总归是同一个月亮，和十五年前那个夜晚同样的月亮。

这么多年来他总觉得刘昊然是在某个荒无人烟的沙漠完成某项机密的任务，是回了大陆去“吃苦建国”，劳动，娶妻，吃布尔什维克的土豆烧牛肉——而并非如现实中一般，他乘坐的回程的飞机在途中意外被击落，冒着滚烫浓黑的烟笔直地坠进了太平洋。

 

他的月亮早就沉下去了。十五年前的月亮，冒着滚烫的，浓黑的烟，笔直地沉下了海平面。

 

全文完


End file.
